


The Puppy

by disgruntledchowchow



Series: One-Shots (at least for the time being) [13]
Category: Bridgerton (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disgruntledchowchow/pseuds/disgruntledchowchow
Summary: The adventures of the Duke and Duchess of Hastings and their Newfoundland puppy.
Relationships: Daphne Bridgerton/Simon Basset
Series: One-Shots (at least for the time being) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135856
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	The Puppy

So Daphne had gone to great lengths to procure a Newfoundland puppy for them. The number of people she must have spoken to, written to, bribed, god it was a long two months. But eventually, she had procured the absolutely adorably angelic soft puppy, she named Dante. She LOVED Dante. She had asked that multiple dog beds be crafted, in various sizes to accommodate Dante as he grew, she had ordered a vast number of toys, she had herself requested the cooks to find out what sorts of meals and treats were best for a Newfoundland and to acquire the ingredients and to practice the recipes. In other words, she was absolutely smitten with the puppy, before he had even arrived.

After Dante had arrived, while she and Simon both doted on him, she was the one that awoke early to let him out to run. She was the one who insisted on personally combing him daily. She was the one who took him swimming once or twice a week. She was the one who gave him treats simply because he looked adorable. She couldn’t even bring herself to yell at him ever, not even when he, accidentally she was sure, chewed a large hole in her favourite nightgown. She didn’t mind doing any of these things, in fact, she LOVED it, she loved Dante and would do anything for him.

So as she and Simon sat on opposite chaises in the library, her with a novel and Simon with a newspaper, she could not fathom why Dante had turned into the doorway, and upon seeing Simon, ran inside. Dante took a flying leap to land beside him on the chaise, and after enthusiastically greeting him, settled down on the chaise with his head in Simon’s lap.

Daphne was steaming. Hardly looking at the words in front of her, she turned the pages of her book with far more force than was required and alternated glares at both Simon and Dante, both of whom were content to ignore her ire.

This wasn’t the first time though Dante had chosen Simon over her. Dante hardly ever got up or came to greet her when Daphne arrived home, but as soon as Simon’s carriage or horse (she had no idea how Dante could differentiate when she was in the carriage or when Simon was but he could) pulled into the bloody driveway Dante would bolt from wherever he was in the house to stand by the door to greet Simon. When Daphne left the house, Dante was content to continue dozing in front of the fireplace, but when Simon left he could be found staring mournfully at the door until Simon returned. Whenever Dante wanted to play fetch, he would carry his toy and poke his head in every door looking for Simon, and only if Simon was too busy or couldn’t be found would he settle to play with Daphne.

Ashamed to admit it, Daphne had once donned Simon’s clothes, dabbed herself with whiskey and his cologne in hopes that Dante might come to her, but in looking for Dante she had stumbled upon Dante and Simon relaxing in Simon’s study and when he had looked up to see her in the doorway he had given her such a knowing smirk she had immediately turned and fled back to the room to change.

She slammed her book shut and stood up crossing her arms across her chest.

“You know what, I give up. FINE. Dante, you like HIM better, FINE. IT'S FINE. I’m FINE.”

Simon chuckled and stood up to take his wife in his arms.

“If it makes you feel better, I like you better…”

“NO THAT DOESNT MAKE ME FEEL BETTER I LIKE DANTE MORE THAN YOU. ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!  
> Thank you so SO so much for reading, I hope you liked it —  
> if you ever wanna come yell at me about bridgerton or harry potter or criminal minds or one of my other 34 interests please comment or hmu on tumblr  
> disgruntledchowchow :)) 
> 
> also lmk what you’d like to see more of!!


End file.
